


Two in the Morning

by aokagaisball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crushes, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Police Officer Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagaisball/pseuds/aokagaisball
Summary: Strange noises from next door wake Aomine. What exactly is his neighbor doing at two a.m. and what will Aomine do about it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a neighbor au that I'm not sure why I wrote. I've finished the entire story, I'm just gradually editing it as I post the chapters. They will be up on a weekly/biweekly basis and there should be about 7 chapters, depending on what I add/delete as I edit. This also has a mature rating, but the last chapter is a bit more Explicit, so please be aware of that.  
> Thanks for reading as always!

It was the repetition of the noises next to his head that woke Aomine rather than the volume of them. It was dark as his lids groggily opened, his whole body uncurling from his side as he rolled to his back. He pushed the thin sheet off his chest as he let out a soundless yawn. Looking around, he tried to remember what had woken him, his room in the same order as it was when he had crawled into bed. He listened for anything that would alert him to something in his apartment, but nothing came. The stillness of the too early morning lulled him back to closing his eyes, his brain chalking the noise up to a weird dream. He was nearly asleep when the noise started again, this time slightly louder. His head tipped back on his pillow as he stared at the dark wall next to his headboard, his ears now immediately locating the sound. He closed his eyes and focused only on listening, wondering what his neighbor was doing this early to cause such strange sounds. Another noise and Aomine’s eyebrow’s furrowed in confusion. It almost sounded like a groan, the noise deep and almost airy at the same time. Sighing, he waited. He had no idea who is neighbor was, but if they were dying in their sleep he realized he was probably the only one that was aware. This obligated him to go over and knock on their door, which meant he had to actually get out of bed. Scowling at the realization, he waited. He wasn’t getting up until absolutely necessary. If they weren’t 100% dying then they could fend for themselves as far as he was concerned.

As the noises got more frequent and higher in volume, Aomine gave out an annoyed growl before swinging his legs over the edge of his mattress. He had enough sense to pull on some discarded basketball shorts before padding out of his room and towards his door, his feet dragging across his floor as he rubbed at his eyes and hair, trying to wake himself up enough to pretend to be a concerned neighbor. Out the door and two steps later he was knocking on the hardwood to the apartment to the right of his. He didn’t hear anything behind the door, which his brain couldn’t decide was a good or bad thing. Another sharper knock this time and he finally heard noise. His eyes were still full of sleep as the door was unlocked and opened, no light filtering in from the new apartment, the owner clad in the surrounding darkness. Aomine didn’t bother trying to look at the figure, his body seriously demanding he return to his soft bed.

“Hey you ok in there?” His voice was full of gravel as he spoke as if his body was protesting the use of it so early.

The figure’s voice was clearer, pointing out that he was indeed awake and very much not dying, “Yeah, I’m good. Is there a reason you’re asking?”

Aomine rubbed his bare chest before answering, vaguely realizing he probably should have grabbed a shirt as well, “Yeah I think our rooms are next to each other and I heard some weird groans. Just checking you aren’t dead.”

A heavy pause came from the neighbor before he answered, “Nah I’m ok. Sorry I woke you. I’ll keep it down in the future.”

Nodding in response and giving a halfhearted wave, Aomine’s body turned on autopilot to head back to his own apartment, his brain seeming zoned only into the aspect of returning to bed.

The neighbor must have stuck his head out his door, his voice clearer in the hallway as Aomine turned the handle to enter his home, “Thanks for checking.”

Another barely-there wave from Aomine and he closed his door behind him, shutting out the neighbor and the too early morning his body was fighting against. He didn’t remember the short walk to his bed, but the feel of his mattress cradling his exhausted body had him falling instantly into a deep, uninterrupted sleep.

 

 

The next morning as he left his apartment once again, he vaguely remember the late night event, his eyes studying his neighbors door for a second before shaking it all off and heading to work. He didn’t give it another thought throughout the day until night rolled around again. 

Aomine sighed as he crawled into bed that night, flopping down onto his stomach, his arms hugging his pillow under his head as his body welcomed the complete drop in movement. Pushing his face into the inviting softness, he felt his body drift peacefully off to sleep, his breathing slow and steady as he fell away from the world.

A couple hours later and the bright screen from his phone made him squint in pain, but he registered the numbers he was looking at before flipping the phone down again. It was two in the morning. He knew what had woke him, the noises louder this time next to his head. Aomine could handle a one-time mistake and let it go, but a repeat of the same thing was a no go for him. He didn’t really get that whole “three times a charm” bullshit. Either his neighbor was ACTUALLY dying this time, which at this point he couldn’t find the effort to care, or they were a complete dick for being even louder this time. Both choices pissed Aomine off to no end. He didn’t take the time to try to wake up, to get himself ready to be civil. His anger was fueling his body, the demand for his sleep too high for him to be nice about anything at this hour.

He smacked his knuckles on his neighbor’s door as soon as he was within arm’s length of it. He waited impatiently. He was awake enough this time to pick up a faint noise deeper in the apartment, the noise coming closer and unlocking the door. Once again his neighbor didn’t turn a light on, his body enveloped in darkness. Once again, Aomine didn’t care as he scowled at the shadowy figure.

“Oi. What happened to keeping it down in the future? It’s two in the morning.”

The figure cleared its throat, the gravelly voice alerting Aomine that this was in fact a guy, something his brain had failed to pick up on the night before.

“Shit. I’m really sorry.”

Aomine sighed, the sincerity in the voice opposite him made his anger dissipate slightly, “Look, I don’t know what you’re doing that involves groaning like a zombie at two a.m., but could you do it in a different room or something? It’s really fucking annoying to wake up to that next to my head.”

His neighbor sighed, “Yeah. Yeah I can do that. Sorry again.”

Aomine didn’t bother replying, rather heading back to his own door and to his own slice of peace. He genuinely hoped for his neighbor’s sake he didn’t have to come back. He was trying to be nice; Satsuki would be proud, but he eventually drew the line at three. That’s where his charm ended.

 

Morning came and Aomine was cranky. He knew it or rather could feel it in his body. The last two nights of interrupted sleep messed with his routine, and since he already pushed his body to the physical limit every day, the added tiredness first thing in the morning was definitely unwanted. He was mumbling curses at his key for not fulfilling its sole purpose by locking his front door correctly when he heard a throat being cleared directly behind him. Turning to look behind him with a scowl, Aomine’s brain came to a slight halt as it was presented with the man standing there. He was tall and broad, his dark green long sleeved shirt hugging an impressively built body. He had wild crimson hair that matched his eyes and ridiculous eyebrows. His eyebrows were the only thing Aomine could see that seemed imperfect, the rest of the man looked to be carved from marble. As he studied them further, Aomine decided the eyebrows were cute or quirky rather than ridiculous.

“Morning.”

His own eyebrows peaked in disbelief as the voice from this stranger was just as perfect as his body, although it somehow gave Aomine a sense of déjà vu.

“Morning.”

Aomine waited, the silence heavy around them as he tried to figure out if there was something else he was supposed to be saying. The stranger before him was someone he had definitely never met, as he would _definitely_ remember him, but the guy seemed to be standing there as if they somehow had business with one another. As much as the beauty before him was nice to look at, Aomine had to be a work, which as he looked down at his watch he realized he was probably going to be late for. His earlier crankiness reared its head as he narrowed his eyes at the guy.

“You need something?”

Red eyes widened slightly as if realizing something, a small head shake added almost as if the guy was mentally reprimanding himself.

“Yeah, it’s early. My bad. I’m your neighbor, Kagami Taiga.”

Kagami pointed to the door to the right of them, Aomine finally piecing together how his voice sounded familiar: it was the source of his crankiness. His scowl deepened as he turned and forced his key to properly lock his door, before turning and facing Kagami again. He was fully prepared to tell the guy off, but Kagami beat him to the verbal punch.

“I just wanted to apologize again for the past two nights. My work keeps me from home for a week at a time and I don’t get much alone time. I am really sorry I woke you with my noise.”

The “alone time” was slightly stuttered, Kagami looking almost embarrassed to mention it, but Aomine just tilted his head in confusion, but decided he didn’t really need to know. As gorgeous as Kagami was, it was too early for this.

He nodded and shrugged, “Its fine. Just keep it down and we won’t have any issues. I need my sleep man.”

“Yeah, absolutely. I understand. Thanks for being understanding. Can I walk you out?”

Shrugging with noncommittal approval, Aomine walked past Kagami who turned and was hot on his heels. He appreciated the guy’s sincerity and tried to make a mental note to take it easy on him in the future. As they got to the front doors of the building, Aomine realized it was pouring outside, people scrambling back and forth with umbrellas overhead, the shields not doing much against the onslaught of rain.

Groaning heavily as he spoke, Aomine scrubbed his face with one hand, “Just fuck me already!”

A surprised chuckle came next to him, reminding him he wasn’t alone, “Don’t like rain much huh?”

“Not today I don’t,” Aomine side eyeing the cause of his displeasure this morning

Kagami’s features winced slightly as he realized Aomine’s implication, “Yeah. Fair enough. Here.”

Studying the plain blue umbrella extended towards him for a moment, Aomine put his hand up, “No, I’m not that pissed that I want you to look like a drowned rat.”

Kagami laughed, his smile once again making Aomine’s brain pause to absorb the beauty, “It’s cool. My friend is picking me up so I don’t really need it. Just take it as my apology gift. See you around.”

Not seeing how he could refuse without looking like an asshole, Aomine nodded and mumbled a thanks as he accepted the umbrella. He watched as Kagami waved goodbye and ran out into the rain towards the curb, a plain black truck waiting for him. Aomine noticed he had a particularly large duffel bag with him as he hefted it onto his lap into the truck and shut the door. Deciding it was best to put his slightly irritating yet extremely hot neighbor out of his head, he left the building’s shelter and pushed the umbrella open, thankful for it as he dashed towards his bus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what the angel is doing so late and what those strange noises are. :)

A week went by before Aomine saw his neighbor again. He had slept soundly every night since that morning encounter with Kagami, and he felt as optimistic as he was physically able to get. As he pulled his laundry from the dryer, folding each piece before dropping it in his basket, he absentmindedly hummed.  He really wasn’t the humming type, but things were going fairly well for him lately, and the urge to hum seemed fairly innocent, so why not?

“You always hum when you do laundry?”

His head snapped to the left towards the door in surprise as he saw Kagami leaning against it with his own empty basket, an easy smile on his face. Aomine’s cheeks got red as he realized he had been caught humming, something any normal person wouldn’t care about.

Looking back at his clothes, he grumbled in reply, “No, I was just having a good day before you showed.”

The remark didn’t bother Kagami as it might someone else, the man laughing as he dropped his basket in front of a dryer only two down from where Aomine stood.

“That’s too bad. My day got much better at seeing you were in here.”

The remark made Aomine pause and look at Kagami again, “Why?”

They certainly weren’t close, so the idea of Kagami enjoying the sight of him threw him off. Aomine knew he was good looking, but this was definitely fast if Kagami was hitting on him, even for his standards.

“I was worried it would be the woman from the floor below me. She seems to have developed a bit of a…crush,” Kagami grimaced as he said the last word, his body almost quivering from whatever trauma he had experienced.

Aomine laughed sharply at the sight, “You mean the chick with the fake blonde hair that tries to hook her claws into any man around?”

“Yep. That’s the one.”

Laughing again, Aomine reached over and patted Kagami’s shoulder with sympathy, “Been there man. Sorry about your luck.”

Kagami’s eye twitched as he watched Aomine laugh, “You mean you’ve been there or you’ve _been there_?”

At the implication, Aomine scrunched his face with disgust, “Fuck off, that’s not my kind of lay. I don’t need that trouble.”

“Then how’d you get her to stop cause she grabbed my bicep the other day and it gave me nightmares.”

Laughing again, Aomine closed his dryer, “I told her I was gay. She dropped the purring kitten act and has given me nothing, but daggers since.”

He watched as his neighbor thought it over, before looking at him curiously, “You’re gay?”

After hefting his basket up, Aomine shrugged, “I’m bi.”

“You’re pretty open about it.”

“Should I not be for some reason?”

Aomine’s mood started to turn at the idea that Kagami may have an issue with gay people, but his neighbor put his hands up in defense.

“Not at all. I’m cool with it. I actually am gay so it wouldn’t technically be a lie on my part.”

The heavy air instantly lifted as Aomine leaned against the dryer and let his eyes travel over Kagami's physique as he pulled out his clothes, not bothering to fold them like Aomine had. This new bit of knowledge about his neighbor was quite interesting. It was obvious Kagami was good looking and it didn’t hurt to appreciate such a fine specimen, especially knowing he swung more towards Aomine than the chick on the third floor. He had been particularly stuck on checking out Kagami’s pert ass when a voice being cleared interrupted his thoughts. He looked up into knowing red eyes, the look making Aomine grin with playfulness, his eyes glinting teasingly.

“Well, maybe the third floor chick is on to something. See ya around neighbor,” Aomine winked at Kagami before leaving the laundry room.

 

 

As good looking as Kagami was, he wasn’t worth the wakeup call that Aomine got at two in the morning. He couldn’t believe he had been woken again, his eyes staring into the vast darkness of his room as he listened to the sounds his neighbor was making. He tried to calm his anger by listening to Kagami for another minute, trying to figure out what he was doing to make those noises. As much as he could hear, the walls weren’t completely thin so it was hard to make out exactly what was being said, or done on the other side. Once again, he closed his eyes and focused on pin pointing something in the noises that would clue him into his neighbor’s actions.

It was the sharp intake of air that alerted him to what was happening, but he waited for something else to confirm his thoughts. A particularly deep long noise had Aomine opening his eyes slowly with disbelief. They weren’t groans. Kagami wasn’t dying. He was either getting laid or he was jerking himself. Aomine couldn’t believe he didn’t recognize the noises in the first place considering how often he made them himself. Yeah, he had quite a few one night stands under his belt, but lately he resorted to his hand. It gave him less trouble than too clingy partners did. He lay listening to the noises, his gut clenching as he heard them peak and then dissipate completely. At the silence, Aomine let out his own groan, his body fully awake and demanding his attention. It didn’t matter whether Kagami was fucking someone or himself; the noises were now echoing around in Aomine’s brain, his cock deciding they were perfect material. He didn’t take time to think how creepy it was to jerk off to his neighbor’s sex noises; he just reached down and pulled his semi-hard erection out, gripping it tight in his fist. He closed his eyes and reheard the noises in his mind, his hand now moving up and down on a full blown hard on. Aomine didn’t allow himself to image anything other than the noises from his neighbor. He also didn’t allow himself to dwell upon the fact that he hadn’t been this hard in months and all it took was Kagami’s muffled voice to do it.

 

“Hey morning neighbor.”

Aomine’s fist clenched his doorknob harder than necessary at Kagami’s voice. It simply reminded him of the night before and he really didn’t want to relive how creepy he was.

“That reminds me, I never got your name.”

“Aomine Daiki and morning,” replied in as neutral a voice as he could manage.

He turned to see Kagami smiling at him. His first thought was he had been found out. Kagami knew how much of a creep he was and was here to confront him. But why would he be smiling? Unless he liked the idea of turning Aomine on? Aomine’s eye twitched as his brain ran faster than average, his head starting to hurt with all the questions popping up.

“You play ball Aomine?”

The question was so unexpected that Aomine’s face took on probably the dumbest look he’d ever managed as his mouth fell open.

“Haah??”

Kagami pointed to the basketball sticking out of Aomine’s duffle bag that was draped over his left shoulder. If that wasn’t obvious enough, Aomine was wearing basketball shoes and shorts with a sleeveless gray shirt which, surprise surprise, had a basketball on the front. After studying himself for longer than necessary, as he shouldn’t have needed to in the first place, he looked back at Kagami.

“Um yeah. Do you?”

Grinning wider, Kagami didn’t bother speaking to answer, but instead pointed down at his own bag which had his own ball. Aomine nodded and latched onto the familiar subject, relief flooding him as he realized his hot neighbor didn’t know he was a voyeuristic creep. Was he a voyeur if it was just noises?

“Um you ok Aomine? You look like something is really on your mind,” Kagami’s hand waved in front of Aomine’s face, trying to get him to snap out of it.

“Fuck. Yeah. Yeah I’m good. Just had an off night is all.”

The mention of last night made Kagami pause, his smile faltering a bit, “You didn’t wake up or anything did you?”

“Nope. No. Definitely not,” Aomine looked everywhere except at Kagami.

There was a light sigh, Kagami’s shoulder’s sagging just barely, “Good. I’m glad.”

The pause in conversation was too awkward for Aomine. He wasn’t normally like this with people. Especially not really hot people. Something about Kagami through him off his game and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Coming to a quick decision, he gestured to Kagami’s bag.

“You wanna play some one-on-one?”

The safe subject of basketball seemed to perk Kagami up, the other man grinning excitedly, “Hell yeah!”

Snorting in amusement, Aomine passed by Kagami, heading to the stairs.

“Don’t get too excited. You won’t be winning.”

“Oh yeah? We’ll see Aomine!”

Nearly four hours later and both men were panting on the nearby court, sweat coating their skin. They had lost count of how many games they had played or who had officially won the most, although in the end Kagami begrudgingly agreed that Aomine had. Probably.

Aomine walked over to the bench and his bag to grab his water bottle. He tipped his head back as he gulped the cold liquid. Some of it strayed from his impatient mouth, the feel of it sliding down his neck to his chest felt amazing. He poured the last bit over his head and shook it, sending water flying everywhere.

“Oi! Watch where you’re shaking!”

He grinned as he leaned his head more towards Kagami and shook his head even more, getting water and sweat all over him. He was smiling as Kagami yelled in complaint and still was as he stood straight again, prepared to tease his neighbor. However, his smile faltered as he came face to face with a shirtless Kagami, the other using his shirt to wipe away whatever water Aomine had flung on him and his own sweat. Aomine knew he was staring, but holy hell was it hard not to. Kagami was built, ripped, and flawlessly tanned. His shoulders and biceps were prominent as he tried to dry off his upper back, the shirt swaying side to side. Aomine’s eyes traveled over the sculpted chest down to the immaculately perfect abs and finally settled on the two v-lines on Kagami’s hips. He didn’t mean to lick his lips, but as he did the action launched himself out of the impressively dirty images he was thinking of and he forced his eyes back to his bag. He was unbearably hot now and knew he needed a shower. A really really cold shower.

“You wanna get some food Aomine? There’s a burger place around the corner. I’m starving.”

Just as he was about to refuse, Kagami added on that he would pay considering Aomine had won their match. His stomach thankfully won out over his libido as it growled loud enough for Kagami to hear.

“I guess so yeah.”

They both grab their jackets, sliding them on, and headed to eat. Aomine tried to think of the tasty burgers he was going to eat in a few minutes instead of the fact that Kagami didn’t have a shirt on under his jacket and all it would take to undress him was a quick downward flick of his wrist. He really needed that cold shower and after another hour, he was finally going to get it.

 

“Thanks for playing with me Aomine. It was fun.”

“Yeah, no problem. Thanks for the food. Anytime you want to spend money on me, I’ll happily beat you on the court first. At least that will give you an excuse.”

Kagami scowled at him, the look causing Aomine to chuckle.

“Whatever Aho. I gotta shower and so do you.”

“You saying I stink Baka?”

“Baka?!”

Aomine nearly stuck his tongue out at the enraged man before him, “You started it.”

“Yeah I’ll finish it too,” Kagami launched forward and caught Aomine in a head lock, their bodies pressed together as they struggled playfully.

“Oi! Get off of me stinky Bakagami!”

After holding on another few seconds, Kagami released him, a triumphant smile on his face. The look made him impossibly gorgeous, Aomine nearly grabbing him and devouring him on the spot. Instead he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head, pretending to be put out about the head lock.

“You wrestle with all your neighbors?”

“Nah, just the dumb ones.”

“Ha ha. Screw you Kagami. I’m going to shower.”

“Yeah yeah, love you too Aho,” Kagami was still grinning as he watched Aomine turn and unlock his door. His laugh echoed in the hallway as Aomine flipped him off before locking him out. Aomine tried his best not to grin like an idiot, but as he dropped his bag and headed to the shower he completely failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone guess what the noises were before they read this?? :D I hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been terribly stressed due to weather and my car constantly getting stuck so I've been slacking at all things writing. This chapter is extra long to make up for it and to thank you all for being patient!   
> WARNING: there is some homophobia present in this chapter, so please be aware.   
> Thank you and enjoy!

He could hear the noises again. They didn’t wake him this time as Aomine was already awake. He wasn’t sure if it was his body prepping him for another creepy jerk off session or what, but he would be lying if he said the first moan he heard from Kagami didn’t make his cock twitch in anticipation. He sat with his head and shoulders to the wall, the rest of his body splayed on the bed. Once again he didn’t think about how creepy he was being, but instead reached down to grip his hard on, slowly moving his hand up and down in time with the moans he heard. Turning his head to press his ear against the wall, the volume and clarity of the moans amplified through his mind. He bit his bottom lip to keep his own sounds at bay. He was sure if he could hear Kagami than his neighbor would definitely be able to hear him in return. He closed his eyes as he listened to Kagami gasp, the sound definitely Aomine’s favorite as he breathed hard through his nose to keep himself quiet. He wanted to moan, to tip his head back and join Kagami, to let him know he was more than turned on by the redhead, but he didn’t. He had no idea how that would be received and if it stopped Kagami he didn’t think he could handle it.

He listened intently as Kagami’s pants and moans came faster, Aomine’s own hand matching the pace, his mouth now falling open as he panted. His body was straining, his hips pumping into his tight fist as his precum made him ridiculously slick. His entire body was zoned in on Kagami’s noises, waiting for the moment his neighbor hit his peak. Just as Aomine wasn’t sure he was going to last, he heard a particularly sharp gasp and a deep, throaty groan. The sound enveloped Aomine as his own orgasm kicked him in the gut, his cum shooting over his abs and chest, some even hitting his neck.

Taking a minute to breathe and release himself, Aomine simply enjoyed the after feelings, his body light and heavy at the same time. He hadn’t cum that hard since he could remember, not even the last time he had done this the night before. The sound of Kagami orgasming had sent pure lust licking through his veins. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to face the other man again.

Unfortunately, that was the last night for another week that Aomine saw, or heard, Kagami. He remembered that Kagami had told him his work took him away for a week at a time, but Aomine being himself, he hadn’t bothered asking what that work was. It wasn’t important at the moment however. What was important was that he was laying wide awake in bed at two in the morning, unable to sleep. He was too energized. He felt restless and had been tossing around for nearly two hours now, his body refusing to rest until he gave in to what it craved. Of course that was easier said than done as Kagami wasn’t home. He hadn’t heard his neighbor’s sinfully sexy moans and gasps in a week now and Aomine was going into withdrawals.

Growling at himself, he closed his eyes and gripped his cock roughly, “Stop bitching Daiki and just jerk off already.”

He tried to simply focus on how his body felt. He slid his thumb over his barely wet tip, smearing the sticky substance all over his head and just underneath, the spot extremely sensitive. He teased himself there for a few moments until he was leaking more precum, enough to rub his palm over his head, coating his hand and making himself jerk and gasp at the sensation. Wrapping his hand loosely around the head and moved it down then up, continuing to tease himself, his stomach tightening at the familiar feelings. He could feel himself getting harder and harder as he thrust up into his hand, his grip tightening every few thrusts, the action making him let out long, deep moans of desire. He didn’t have to be quiet now that he knew no one could hear.

He tipped his head back on the pillow and let his mouth fall open, his hips pumping up quickly now, his hand moving rapidly up and down as he listened to the squelching noises filling his room. He moaned and growled and gasped, his body clenched and tight everywhere, his orgasm so close he started to let out subtle whines. All he needed was something to tip him over the edge, his hand and blank mind not getting him where he wanted.

As if on cue, his mind conjured up the memory of Kagami whipping sweat off his body with his shirt, his muscles shining and rippling in the sun. Aomine shouted loudly as he bucked upwards, his orgasm ripping through him, his cock erupting for longer than it ever had before. He fell limply on the bed, panting heavily as he finally opened his eyes to stare at the darkness around him. He could still see Kagami in his mind though, his cock weakly limping in response.

“Dammit Daiki,” he rubbed his face with his clean hand, knowing he had hit a new level of creepiness, or obsession. He wasn’t quite sure which was which at this point.

 

 

Kagami had come home early, or late, he wasn’t sure which at the moment. He was exhausted, timelines blurring into one. He was a firefighter, his schedule taxing on his brain and body. He loved what he did, but every once in a while he wished he had a 9 to 5 job and got to get a normal straight 8 hours of sleep. Normally these wishful thoughts happened at times like these, when he was getting in at almost two in the morning and felt every muscle and bone in his body sagging with fatigue. He had already showered at the station so he could drop his bag and head to bed, which he immediately did, stripping his shirt off as he walked. He fell with a heavy flop onto the mattress, the sound cushioned by the pillow-top he had paid so much for. Contrary to what his neighbor may think, Kagami hated going without sleep. But he had been telling the truth to Aomine; he didn’t get any alone time at the station. He was a healthy male with needs the same as anyone else and going a week without letting off any steam was well…tense, to say the least. He didn’t want to compare himself to a rabbit on his couple days off, but he knew it wasn’t too exaggerated of a comparison. He had no energy to go out and find a partner, even for a night, so he resorted to the next best thing. Of course he was too loud while doing it. He always had been. It was extremely embarrassing, but he couldn’t help the intense feelings he got after not touching himself for so long.

When Aomine had come over to ask him to stop he had needed to remind himself that fantasizing about his neighbor he didn’t know was a level of creep that he didn’t want to reach. But the next night he had been stroking himself as usual and an image of Aomine with only his shorts on standing in the hallway came to mind. He hadn’t cum so hard in a while, his moans reaching a decimal he knew was heard on the other side of the wall. Sure enough, loud angry knocking could be heard a moment later. He tried to reassure an angry Aomine he wouldn’t do it again. He had felt like a real dick. He knew how much he loved sleep; he was sure he wasn’t the only one. Of course a second image of Aomine without a shirt on didn’t help his sex deprived brain. He had never been more grateful to go to work for a week than he had at that moment. His creepiness level was getting too much.

As he lay in bed, his body too heavy to attempt to readjust his position, he thought of the easy friendship he had made with his neighbor. They both loved basketball and seemed to have the same personality, their bantering a highlight of Kagami’s day. He generally spent his days alone, except for the times his best friend and brother demanded his attention. It was nice to be friends with someone who easily fit into his life without much difference. Of course, the images of Aomine playing basketball shirtless, sweaty, and pouring water over himself were a good incentive. He had come to the conclusion he was crushing on his sexy neighbor, as much as that made him feel like a blushing idiot. The truth was too apparent and obvious for him to deny however. Of course Aomine made no indication he returned Kagami’s feelings. Except for that one flirty remark in the laundry room, his neighbor had been as easy going and as none flirty as the next person. He certainly didn’t want to ruin the new relationship he had with Aomine, so he kept his feelings to himself. Though at night, when he was alone in the dark and feeling horny, it was a little harder to do.

Turning off his brain, Kagami felt himself almost immediately fall into a deep sleep, his mind hazy and heavy as his breathing slowed. He was just on the edge of not knowing if he was asleep or not when a noise woke him. His eyebrows furrowed, he lifted his head and looked towards the wall that separated his room from Aomine’s. He frowned as he heard the noise again, his brain not registering what it was. He hoped Aomine was ok. It took less than a second for another noise to be let out, this time it was loud and clear, the sound going straight to Kagami’s cock. He pushed himself up on his elbows, the rest of him still laying on his stomach, as he stared in disbelief and shock at the wall, somehow expecting it to give him an answer to what was happening. The moans continued, this time accompanied by a gasp and what seemed like deep, guttural growls of pleasure. Kagami’s cock twitched at the growls, his whole body demanding he know what those sounded like directly in his ear. He couldn’t stop himself. He crawled up his bed, turning to sit with his legs apart and his head turned to the side, his ear pressed to the wall so he could hear the noises better. Another moan had Kagami’s hand snapping down into his sweatpants, not even bothering to pull his cock free before he was stroking it. Aomine’s voice was getting so loud, so lewd, that every time he moaned Kagami’s hips twitched upwards, his whole body seeming to be at the mercy of the man next door.

The noises got faster, more breathless, and Kagami’s hand followed suite. He was quietly gasping for air around the fist he was biting down on. He couldn’t let Aomine hear him listening. If Aomine stopped Kagami might actually cry from the loss. His hand was moving rapidly, his hips pumping as Aomine neared his peak. Just as he seemed to not get any louder, he let out a particularly loud shout, the noise tipping Kagami over the edge as he bit his hand enough to draw blood, his cock exploding cum all over the inside of his pants, his hand coated in his own cream. He panted hard, his lungs gasping for air.

_Yep. That’s a new level of creepiness Taiga, even for you. Congrats._

Groaning at himself, he fell over face first into his pillow, making sure to punch his bed for good measure.

 

 

A few weeks had passed since Aomine had orgasmed to a mental image of Kagami and he was convinced he wasn’t going to make it. He had gone way past an innocent image of Kagami wiping himself dry. Oh no, he had almost immediately moved onto dirtier, more graphic mental pictures of his sexy neighbor in various positions as he cried out for Aomine. It was even worse on the days Kagami was actually home and he could hear his voice. Then he was completely a mess, his mind not needing any imagination on how the redhead sounded, his focus going to every detail of picturing Kagami on his back with his legs spread or on his knees with his ass cheeks surrounding Aomine’s cock. Those weren’t even that bad compared to the others. Aomine groaned as he put his head in his hands as he sat at his table. He was supposed to meet Kagami and go play some basketball, but he wasn’t sure his body would be able to handle any physical contact with the other man lest he lose control and jump him.

He wasn’t sure how to handle this situation as Kagami had made no moves or hints that he was interested in anything other than friendship. Normally Aomine wouldn’t care, but he didn’t have a lot of friends, as sad as that may seem. So the idea of losing a friendship like Kagami’s actually made him hold himself back, something he had never done before. It was proving to be impossible.

The knock came as no surprise, Kagami always ready before Aomine so much that he had just been coming to Aomine’s apartment to wait for him. Aomine knew it seemed dumb as Kagami lived literally two feet away, but he couldn’t stop himself from somehow getting the other into his apartment, even just in a platonic way. Kagami hadn’t refused so here they were, Aomine opening his door without a word and Kagami walking in, dropping his bag and shoes at the entrance.

As Aomine padded back towards his table, he realized he hadn’t eaten anything. His stomach growling of course alerted Kagami to this problem as well.

“Did you eat yet Aomine?”

“Does it sound like it?”

Kagami rolled his eyes as he headed to Aomine’s kitchen, “Don’t be so grumpy. I’ll make you something while you change. Then eat and we can go.”

With a hesitant pause, Aomine watched Kagami move around his kitchen, obviously looking for things that Aomine wasn’t sure he had. He really didn’t cook. His hesitation didn’t go unnoticed as Kagami looked over at him with irritation.

“I do know how to cook and I do know what to do if anything sets fire. Now go get changed already.”

Aomine smirked, “Yes dear. Anything you say.”

The flush that hit Kagami’s cheeks was a surprise to both of them, each of them turning away quickly. Aomine made a beeline to his room and Kagami focused solely on making some sort of impromptu omelet. After Aomine had changed and eaten, the whole time praising Kagami for “the best omelet of his life”, they headed outside and down the street, their shoulders bumping every now and then.

The silence was thick but not new. It seemed to be like this all the time lately for them, neither of them willing to comment on it. Just as they got to the court they felt the first few raindrops hit their heads, both turning their faces to the sky simultaneously. It was just in time for the sky to part and rain to pour down on them, their faces and hair instantly soaked. Both didn’t bother talking, rather turning on their heels and racing back to the apartments, their building only a few minutes run from the court. Stepping inside the building they lightly panted, water droplets falling to the tile floor as they looked at each other.

“I guess no basketball today. That sucks.”

“Yeah. Sucks major balls.”

Kagami barked out a laugh at the slight pun, Aomine only realizing what he had said a moment later, his laughter twining with Kagami’s. They were too busy enjoying the joke to bother hearing another person coming into the foyer with them. That is until she loudly cleared her throat. Both Kagami and Aomine looked over at the newcomer and mentally groaned. It was the third floor woman. She was smiling much too wide at the sight of them, or rather the sight of Kagami, her eyes immediately dismissing Aomine as useless.

“Hello Kagami-chan. It’s so nice to see you home today. Did you have a busy week fighting away those fires?”

Kagami looked at Aomine for help, his eyes pleading with his friend before looking back at the woman to respond, “Yeah it was a bit busy, but its rainy season so it’s not that bad.”

The woman walked forward, rather sashayed, her hips seeming to pop out every time she moved. She didn’t stop until she was much too close to Kagami’s side, her hands reaching out to hold his arm. Her smile got impossibly big as she openly eyed his body, the look making Kagami inwardly squirm.

“Yes it is really rainy out lately. Do you like it that way Kagami? Do you like it wet?”

Kagami couldn’t believe she had just asked that in a suggestive tone, this woman knowing no boundaries. He carefully extracted himself from her grip and took a massive side step towards Aomine, who was standing there quietly, taking the whole scene in.

Smiling politely, Kagami replied, “I like when there’s less fires yeah. Um but I unfortunately made plans today so I can’t stay and talk.”

The woman wasn’t taking no for an answer as she slithered over to Kagami again, this time she crossed her hands behind her back to jut her cleavage forward more. Her lip pouting exaggeratedly.

“Aww but its so rainy out, I can’t imagine what you’d have plans to do besides be cooped up inside all alone. I’m great company Kaga-chan. I could come make sure you’re nice and warm.”

Kagami had no idea how to respond to such a thing, the idea of this woman in his apartment, trying to keep him “warm” made him extremely uncomfortable. Fortunately for him, Aomine no longer felt the need to be silent. Wrapping a hand around Kagami’s waist, Aomine pulled him in tight to his side away from their lower level neighbor.

His voice was monotone as he spoke, but it was laced with steel, his eyes matching as he stared at the woman before them, “He already has someone to keep him warm, but thanks for the offer.”

The woman’s demeanor instantly changed as she saw Aomine holding Kagami close. She glared at Aomine then at his hand on Kagami. Her arms crossed over her chest and she practically sneered as she spoke.

“Are you fucking serious? He’s a gay too?”

Kagami’s temper instantly rose at the accusing tone the woman had, as if being gay was extremely offensive to her. Yet once again, he didn’t need to respond because Aomine was already talking, his voice full of anger and impatience.

“Yeah, he’s gay. You got a damn problem with that you might as well spit it out now.”

The woman smirked, this time the smile full of disgust as she studied them, “What a waste.”

Narrowing his eyes, Aomine moved his hand from Kagami’s hip to slip just under the hem of his shirt, his fingers caressing the cool skin there. He watched the woman as her eyes zeroed in on the movement then returned to glaring at Aomine.

He instead smirked back at her as he spoke smoothly, “Not a waste from where I stand.”

With a barely concealed growl, the woman turned and stomped up the stairs, leaving the two of them still soaked in the foyer. Kagami took a minute to compose himself as the face of homophobia always pissed him off to no end. He turned to thank Aomine, but was instead pulled forward towards the stairs by his hand, Aomine leading the way. They didn’t stop until they were both in Aomine’s entrance, the door securely shut behind them. Kagami didn’t have to wait to ask if Aomine was ok or to thank him as his neighbor growled out his next words.

“What a fucking bitch. She had no right to treat you like that in the first place then to act like that after…ugh what a bitch!”

Afraid his friend might try punching a wall and hurt himself, Kagami stepped forward and wrapped his arms tight around Aomine, the move surprising his neighbor into silence. Kagami held onto Aomine’s shoulder blades as he put his head next to his, his voice soft but strong.

“Thank you Daiki. Thank you for helping me.”

Aomine absorbed the feel of Kagami hugging him, their damp bodies clinging to one another. Reaching around, he wrapped Kagami into his arms, returning the hug knowing his friend needed it just as much as he did. He stood there, his cheek resting next to Kagami’s, the stray strands of red hair tickling his skin. He let out a deep sigh as he rubbed Kagami’s back.

“Of course Taiga. Don’t mention it.”

Neither of them realized how long they stood there, the embrace fragile and new. Both of them craved the physical touch, the closeness a simple hug was giving them. They held on for a moment longer before releasing each other. Aomine rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as Kagami looked down towards their still damp clothes, his cheeks red.

“I think we should get changed into dry clothes before anything.”

Nodding in agreement, Aomine kicked his shoes off, “You wanna come back over after and watch a movie or something?”

Kagami smiled as he picked his bag up, “Yeah sounds good. You can cook for me too.”

Letting out a sharp sarcastic laugh, Aomine playfully punched his friend on the shoulder, “Then you’re gonna starve baka.”

Still smiling, Kagami rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, maybe you can order something then.”

Aomine nodded, “Yeah sounds good. See you in a few then.”

Humming in response, Kagami exited the apartment and entered his own. Leaning against the door, he let out a shaky breath. His hands trembled as he remembered the feel of being protected by Aomine and then wrapped in his warm arms. He squatted down and put his hands in his head, trying to convince himself he couldn’t mess up this friendship with his feelings, not knowing that next door Aomine was doing the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be sure to post the next chapter this week. Thank you again! Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving you all the rest of this story at once. Idk if that will be good or not, but I obviously can't remember to update so HERE YOU GO! Enjoy!!

Aomine took another bite of pizza before pointing at the tv and mumbling, “That’s not how it works in real life.”

“How what works?

He waved his finger at the movie scene where the cops were having a shootout with a gang, chaos ensuing everywhere.

“That! Shootouts don’t happen like that. It’s much faster and never a war zone like this.”

Aomine watched the screen a bit more as he ate the rest of his slice, the melted cheese and meat really hitting the spot. He didn’t think it unusual for Kagami not to answer until he turned to ask his friend if he wanted more only to find Kagami studying him intently. Aomine’s eyebrow rose in question, his mouth still full of food.

“Have you ever been in a shootout Aomine?” Kagami’s eyes were full of what seemed like concern or worry, the emotions making Aomine’s gut clench.

He swallowed hard before answering, deciding it would be best to be straight with his friend, “Yeah, once. It was just me and my partner against a gang leader we had been chasing for a while. We were in the guy’s warehouse and my partner was shot in the shoulder, so it was just me. I had called for backup, but the shots kept coming at us. I hand it to that guy though, he was a good shot.”

This had happened a few years ago, Aomine putting it out of his mind. He was ok and so was his partner, the offender arrested and in jail so it all seemed over to him. He watched Kagami as he seemed to dislike the story he was hearing, his hands rubbing over his thighs a bit as he looked away then back at Aomine. He opened his mouth then closed it then reopened it again, seeming to struggle with whatever words he had.

“I’m…I’m really glad you’re ok. Don’t do anything stupid while working alright?”

Aomine chuckled a bit as he spoke, “I’ll do my best, but it’s not like I can control everything that happens. You should know that considering your job Kagami.”

He thought the conversation was over, but then he felt a hand laid on his, the contact making him freeze as he looked deeply into Kagami’s worried eyes.

“I’m serious Daiki. Be safe ok? I’d be worried if something happened to you.”

The air got tense, Aomine not able to take his eyes away from Kagami’s as they sat in silence, staring at the other. He could feel his pulse beating rapidly as he spoke, his voice a soft whisper.

“Yeah, I will. You too Taiga.”

He watched as Kagami barely nodded, his eyes seeming to travel over Aomine’s face, the red orbs stopping to stare at his lips. Aomine could feel the sexual tension in the air. His whole body tensed as his mind screamed for him to lean forward and kiss Kagami until they couldn’t breathe. He could sense them both doing just that, there faces getting slowly closer and closer. His tongue wet his lips in preparation, an act that caused Kagami’s pupils to flair. Just a few more inches and Aomine was finally going to feel those perfect lips on his. He could just imagine how Kagami was going to taste.

A sharp ringing caused them both to jump and pull apart, their faces identically red as they hastily looked away, Kagami’s hand now in his own lap. Aomine heard the ringing again, realizing it was coming from Kagami’s pocket.

“Hey, I think someone’s calling you.”

“Ah yeah, sorry. Let me just take this real quick,” Kagami pulled the phone from his pocket and pressed it to his ear.

In the meantime, Aomine grabbed his friend’s plate with his own and took them to the kitchen, needing some space to breathe and think. They were just about to kiss! Did that mean Kagami had feelings for him? Did he have feelings for Kagami other than the fact he really wanted to see the other man moaning on his bed? Cursing to himself, Aomine bent over the counter and lightly hit his head against the surface. He had no idea. His feelings felt jumbled and knotted over his neighbor which irritated and confused him all at once. Telling himself to just breathe, he waited until the tightness in his chest disappeared before going back to the living room.

Kagami looked up as he entered, his phone in his hand, “Hey I have to go meet someone in a bit. I’ll have to watch the rest of this another time if that’s cool?”

“Yeah of course. Whatever works for you,” Aomine tried not to look disappointed, but from Kagami’s face he knew he was probably failing.

He watched as his neighbor stood and strode purposefully over to him until they were face to face, Kagami’s eyes snagging Aomine’s once again.

“I really want to continue this movie.”

Aomine’s hands twitched as the urge to grab Kagami and kiss him nearly overwhelmed him. He wasn’t sure if Kagami was really talking about the movie or not, but at the moment he couldn’t care. Deciding to let himself have some sort of relief, he grabbed Kagami by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug, knowing there was absolutely no explanation as to why he was doing this. Fortunately, Kagami didn’t seem to care as he latched onto Aomine just as tight, his head falling to rest on Aomine’s shoulder.

“Me too,” Aomine knew his voice sounded rough, but the hot feel of Kagami in his arms was making his brain feel light.

Both separated at the same time, Kagami giving a sharp nod before headed purposefully towards the door. Aomine waited for the sound of the door to close before he exhaled heavily, his body sagging from emotional exhaustion. He had a strange feeling Kagami and he were dancing circles around each other, but neither of them new how to properly get anywhere. From today, Aomine could definitely reason that Kagami had some sort of intentions towards him, or he wouldn’t have been just an inch away from kissing him. But to what end? Aomine had no idea if he wanted to date or just fuck his neighbor.

“I gotta get out of this damn house.”

Quickly grabbing his phone, he found the name he wanted and waited, listening to the line ring before a cheery voice answered.

“Satsuki you busy today? Cause I wanna go shopping. Yeah. I’ll meet you at the station in twenty.”

Maybe having his best friend fill his ears with her constant talking would help Aomine get out of this funk he seemed to be stuck in over his neighbor. Grabbing a jacket and his plain blue umbrella, he locked his door and hastily headed to the bus.

He may have made a mistake. As soon as Satsuki had seen him she had immediately launched into an interrogation, her senses picking up that something was up with him. Of course him calling out of the blue and asking her to shop with him was a huge red flag as well, not that this had occurred to him at the time. All he wanted was to get away from his apartment and his messy feelings about his gorgeous neighbor and new friend and new hugging buddy. He groaned as he listened to Satsuki ask him once again what he was hiding from her.

“Nothing Satsuki! Shit stop asking already.”

The woman stared at him accusingly, knowing she was right before she softened her voice a bit, “Come on Dai-chan. You know you can talk to me about anything. I promise not to overreact or something if you’re worried about that.”

He studied her for a long moment before looking around the crowded mall and spotting an ice cream shop.

“I need something sweet.”

His friend followed after him, her eyes full of concern now as she watched him head towards the shop. Aomine didn’t really do sweets much and the idea of him needing some was another big ass red flag, but if he was going to relive and explain his predicament then he was going to do it loaded with sugar. About twenty minutes later he stopped talking, waiting for his friend to absorb his story and give a response. He watched her tiny pink brows furrow then smooth out as she thought, her calculating eyes pointed down at his nearly empty cup of ice cream. He had told her everything. Well…not the masturbating to Kagami’s noises part, but he didn’t really feel that would change anything. He scowled. Even if it did he wasn’t telling Satsuki about who or what he masturbated too.

“Ok Dai-chan. Why don’t you tell this Kagami how you feel? It seems it would be much simpler that way.”

“That’s it? That’s your expert advice?” His face was deadpanned as he stared at his friend.

Satsuki waved her hand, her voice annoyed, “Who said I was giving expert advice? If I gave you the really good stuff you’d just say it was dumb and ignore me, so I might as well give you the normal advice.”

He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment as he contemplated her response. She was right. Anytime she had ever given him ideas on how to be romantic or nice he scoffed at them and just did the most obvious choice. But that was then and it wasn’t with Kagami. He leaned forward on the table, his face closer to his friend as he tried to sound nonchalant.

“Soo just pretend I want all the advice today and tell me something else.”

Satsuki squealed as she suddenly leaned forward and hugged him tightly, Aomine squirming away in irritation, “Oi Satsuki shut it! You’re making everyone stare!”

“Who cares Dai-chan, I’m so happy! You must really like this Kagami,” she smiled brighter than Aomine thought possible as she spoke.

He glared at her as she ruffled his hair and poked his nose for good measure, her laugh flitting around them attracting many stares either of amazement at such an attractive woman or irritation at the noise. Aomine swatted her hand away before grumbling under his breath.

“Aww come on Dai-chan, I was kidding. I will absolutely help you. That’s what friends are for!”

Deciding he had no other options, he nodded which caused Satsuki to squeal again and grab him in another hug. Aomine didn’t bother trying to pull away this time, just took the attention his friend gave knowing it was easier this way. What he didn’t predict was his eyes to scan lazily around the food court of the mall and land on familiar red eyes staring at him. His eyes practically fell out of his head as he watched Kagami staring at him. He also watched Kagami’s companion turn and investigate what Kagami was looking at, the smaller males pale blue eyes studying Aomine and Satsuki curiously.

“Satsuki let go,” he pulled away harshly, his forehead starting to sweat slightly. He could see that Kagami was standing up and following his companion towards them. They seemed to be having a heated discussion on the way. Rather Kagami was having a heated discussion with the other man that seemed to be completely calm and ignoring his taller friend.

“Holy fuck. Satsuki don’t say anything about what I just told you.”

“Why not? What’s wrong?”

“Kagami is headed over here right now so please try to pretend…” he didn’t have a chance to finish as Satsuki gasped with excitement and looked around the room.

“He is?! Where??”

Aomine buried his head in his hand in embarrassment. He knew he shouldn’t have come to the mall. It was only a matter of seconds before Kagami and his companion approached their table, Satsuki smiling wide as she eyed the taller of the two. Aomine of course had described his neighbor so it wasn’t hard for her to figure out which was Kagami. On the other hand, the smaller, paler male with Kagami was actively studying Aomine as he pleaded to whoever was listening to make this all a bad dream. As soon as they arrived at their table Momoi launched into a cheerful greeting faster than Aomine could process.

“Hello! I’m Momoi Satsuki, you must be Kagami! It’s great to meet you!”

Aomine lifted his head and stared incredulously at his best friend. _What had he just said about not mentioning he had told her anything?!_ Satsuki looked at him and grinned. Aomine glared back. She was scheming something, he could tell.

“Um hey. Nice to meet you,” Kagami looked slightly confused and a bit embarrassed all at once as he gave Satsuki a small wave.

Aomine and Satsuki waited for Kagami to introduce his companion, the redhead’s eyes too busy studying the both of them to seem to remember he even had someone there. This didn’t seem to bother the smaller man. It almost seemed like a normal occurrence as he smoothly introduced himself.

“Hello, I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami-kun’s friend. It’s nice to meet you Momoi-san and you as well Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun has told me a lot about his neighbor he spends time with.”

At Kuroko’s words, Kagami sputtered and glared at his friend, “Kuroko!”

“Yes Kagami-kun?”

“What did I just say as we were walking over here?!”

Kuroko didn’t bother looking at his friend as he studied Aomine, “I obviously ignored you Kagami-kun.”

Kagami threw his hands up in exasperation, “You think?!”

“It’s ok Kagamin. Did you both want to walk around with us? We were just starting our shopping trip. Dai-chan asked me to shop with him and since it was horrible outside I figured the mall would be a nice trip!”

Both Kuroko and Kagami stared at her as she chatted on cheerfully, Kagami mumbling about her nickname for him, but then Kuroko replied, a slight smile on his face as he studied her.

“Of course Momoi-san. That would be nice, thank you.”

With that both Kuroko and Satsuki stood and started walking down one of the pathways, Satsuki cheerfully chatting to her new friend as they went. Kagami and Aomine stared in awe for a moment before Aomine stood and stretched a bit.

“I guess we should follow them. Satsuki will start yelling at me if I leave her here.”

Not bothering to answer save for a nod, Kagami walked next to Aomine as they followed their friends. They were a few feet behind them, the distance making it seem as if Kagami and Aomine were simply here together. The image and feeling wasn’t lost on Aomine. He had come to the mall to get away from these feelings with Kagami yet here he was making them stronger. He liked the idea of Kagami being here just with him. In response to his thought, he studied the back of Kuroko’s head, wondering what their relationship was exactly.

“So have you and Momoi been together long?”

Looking to his left he studied Kagami before realizing he wasn’t the only one that was interested in the other person’s relationships.

“Yeah since we were kids. She’s my best friend. More like a sister really. Although when she nags at me she reminds me of my mother,” he grumbled the last bit, remembering his time in high school when his friend did nothing but nag and yell at him. He deserved it of course but still.

“What about you? You and Kuroko friend’s for long?”

Kagami hummed, “Yeah since high school. We played on the same basketball team and get really close. He’s really the only person I talk to outside of my brother. And well…you too.”

The last part made them both glance at each other then away hastily. It seemed like they were constantly doing that to avoid whatever was happening between them.

Kagami cleared his throat before continuing, “I guess I never asked, but do you have anyone?”

“Have anyone what?”

Aomine watched Kagami as the other man got slightly red, “Anyone. Like in a relationship.”

“Ohh. No. No one. You?”

“Nope.”

This new knowledge made them both quiet, their minds running with what new possibilities this could lead too. They nearly ran into their friends as they were both so lost in thought.

“Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, please watch where you’re going.”

“Ah shit, sorry Kuroko.”

“Yeah same. Our bad.”

“What were you thinking so hard about Dai-chan?”

Aomine growled and walked past the group into the clothing store, “Nothing. Let’s get this over with.”

Satsuki laughed as she followed him, leaving Kuroko and Kagami standing near the doors. Kuroko watched the two walk away for a moment before speaking.

“He’s very interesting Kagami-kun. I can see why you’d like him. He seems like a good fit for you.”

“Kuroko!”

Pale eyes met red ones, “Yes Kagami-kun?”

Kagami sighed as he decided it was best to let it go. His friend didn’t see anything wrong with being blunt and to be honest, he should be used to it by now. Instead he watched as Momoi held up two shirts in front of Aomine as he grimaced at both of them. He felt himself smile at the sight, Aomine always making him do that nowadays. He thought about his friend’s words as he continued to watch his neighbor. Was Aomine a good fit for him? Did he even want any sort of relationship with Kagami? As soon as he thought the question, Aomine rose his head and looked directly at Kagami, their eyes locking across the store. Aomine gave Kagami a slight smile before he looked away with another grimace as he was once again presented with an ugly shirt by his friend. Kagami swallowed hard as he entered the store with his friend. Maybe Kuroko was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Aomine panted, gasping for air as he lay in bed. He could feel his fan on his skin, the nights getting hotter as summer progressed. Another two weeks had passed. Another two weeks of Aomine getting off to Kagami’s sounds next to his head. Another two weeks of constantly imagining his friend in various states of undress, various positions, with various faces of begging for his cock. He was sticky and hot as he lay there, trying to reason with himself over this entire situation. He had tried to think of it from Kagami’s point of view. Would he want Kagami getting off to his noises? Yeah. Definitely. But then again, he had recently accepted that he had a horrible crush on the other man. If Kagami didn’t…well then that was going to make everything a bit awkward when this was found out. He knew it would be found out. Things like this never stayed secrets. He was trying to prepare himself for that eventuality when it came, but laying here with cum all over his stomach probably wasn’t the best start to preparing.

Letting out a deep sigh, he reached over for the tissues next to him. He could barely see, but he cleaned himself as best as possible. Throwing the tissues on the floor, he scooted down until he was lying flat, his blankets pushed aside as he lay only in boxers. It really was too hot for this kind of activity. Maybe doing this in the shower would be better. Where was Kagami’s shower located compared to his?

“Aomine.”

He froze at the whisper of his name. Maybe he was imagining it. No way had Kagami just said his name. Unless there was a ghost in his room. As he considered the outcomes of Kagami saying his name, he decided a ghost would be better.

“Ahh Aomine.”

_No fucking way._

He sat up frantically and pushed his ear to the wall, holding his breath so as to be sure he heard what he thought. A few more seconds and he was graced with the sexiest sound he’d ever heard.

“Mmm yes…right there Aomine...ahh.”

Kagami was going again and he was thinking of him. Aomine’s eyes widened as he stared at nothing, his ears absorbing the sounds, committing them to memory. This was a sign right? A sign Kagami wanted him. Wasn’t it?

“Aomine please…mmmm fuck.”

He felt himself snap as he jumped out of bed and practically ripped his door open. Knocking on Kagami’s door he waited, his body trembling from anticipation, his cock rock hard again. He heard nothing behind Kagami’s door until he pounded on it again. No way was Kagami hiding from him. He’d pound on this door until everyone in their building was awake if he had too. He had waited too long and strung his nerves out from holding himself back. No more. Not when Kagami was moaning his name like that. Even he had a limit to what he could take.

Finally after another round of knocking, he heard footsteps and a chain coming undone as the door was eased open. This time the light from Kagami’s bathroom was on behind him as it illuminated the man in the doorway. Aomine took a moment to look Kagami over. He noticed his friend was flushed, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, and he was panting. He took one second to stare intently into Kagami’s eyes before he stepped forward into the doorway. Kagami stepped back, allowing him to push himself into the apartment. Aomine gently shut the door behind him as they stared at one another.

He didn’t know what to say, his body too amped up for what he was sure was going to be the best night he’d ever had, but a small voice in his head told him he needed to confirm how Kagami felt. He couldn’t push himself onto the other man.

“Kagami.”

“Aomine.”

He bit his lip to keep from groaning as his name was said almost breathlessly.

“You’re being loud again.”

Kagami’s chest rose and fell, his muscles throwing shadows in the dimly lit hallway, “I’m sorry.”

Aomine slowly backed the other man towards what he knew was the bedroom, Kagami taking step after step backwards, their eyes never leaving each other. Aomine paused as they reached the bedroom. The sight of Kagami’s rumpled bedsheets made his cock twitch.

His voice was full of desire as he spoke, the huskiness of it feeling the room, “Are you really sorry?”

Kagami stopped walking backwards as he stepped directly in front of Aomine, his breath tickling his lips as he spoke, “No, I’m not.”

A groan ripped through Aomine’s chest as he gripped Kagami’s hips and jerked him flush to his body, their lips finally meeting. He wasn’t prepared for the heat nor the taste of Kagami. He melded their lips together, the redhead tilting his head slightly as they moved together, soft sounds of need coming from both of them. Aomine’s head was spinning as he nipped at the full bottom lip in his mouth only to be rewarded with a slick tongue. His arms wrapped as tight as they could around Kagami’s waist as he felt strong arms wrap around his neck and shoulders. Their tongues glided against each other, the feeling forcing both of them to grind their hips together. Kagami broke away first, his head tipping back as he moaned and panted. Aomine immediately latched onto his exposed throat, kissing and sucking on the tan skin he had been dreaming about for months now.

“Ahh fuck Aomine.”

He hummed against Kagami’s throat as he kissed his way up to his ear, sliding his tongue over the lobe as he panted into it.

“I could hear you. Fuck I could hear you all the time and it drove me insane.”

The arms around his neck got tighter as blunt nails dug into his upper back, Kagami tilting his head more.

“I know. I heard you too. I wanted it. Ahhh shit I wanted you so bad.”

Aomine frowned as he pulled back for a second, “You heard me too?”

Kagami panted as he spoke, “Yeah. Sometimes I come home early and I can hear you when you think I’m gone.”

Smirking, Aomine licked Kagami’s lips teasingly, “Yeah? You get nice and hard from listening to me cum huh?”

Kagami captured the other man’s tongue and sucked on the tip, the whole time staring deeply into Aomine’s eyes before releasing him to whisper.

“Probably as hard as you get when listening to me.”

“Fuck Kagami…” Aomine smashed their lips together this time, the kiss hot and deep as they devoured each other. It was sloppy and messy and absolutely perfect.

Aomine started moving forward, intent on getting Kagami to bed and on top of him when a familiar ring echoed in the room. Neither of them pulled away, both praying if they ignored it then it would stop. Aomine slid his hands up Kagami’s muscular back as Kagami flicked his tongue across the roof of his mouth, pulling a deep, guttural groan from Aomine.

Another ring and Aomine was growling as Kagami broke away, “This isn’t fucking happening.”

Not releasing the other, Kagami reached down to his right and picked his phone up, squinting as the screen shined at him. He groaned as he looked at Aomine.

“It’s my chief. I have to answer this. Don’t move.”

Aomine leaned in and nibbled on Kagami’s free ear as he held the phone up to answer it, “I wasn’t planning on it.”

He could hear the conversation, but he didn’t bother really listening as he focused on biting down Kagami’s neck, so when the call ended and Kagami moved his hands down to his chest to push a little, he pulled away in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

Kagami sighed as he stepped out of Aomine’s arms, “I have to go into work. Someone called in sick and they are already one man short on the shift tonight. Fuck, I’m so sorry Aomine.”

He sighed as he stepped back, watching Kagami hastily grab his sweatpants and shirt to throw them on. He waited until Kagami was finished before he grabbed the redhead and kissed him hard. Kagami’s surprise protest turned into a needy moan in Aomine’s mouth as he made sure the kiss lasted longer than necessary to say goodbye. He pulled away and etched Kagami’s flushed face into his brain.

“We are finishing this when you get back Kagami.”

Kagami smirked, “Fuck yes we are.”

Both men headed to the door, Kagami locking it as Aomine stood nearly naked in front of his own. Before Kagami turned away he kissed Aomine again then whispered to him, “Don’t touch yourself until I get back ok?”

Aomine’s eyes closed as pure lust scorched through his body, “Fuuuuck. That’s cruel Kagami.”

Kagami simply chuckled as he kissed him again, “I’ll see you soon. Sleep well.”

“You know I fucking won’t you dick.”

Another chuckle trailed behind Kagami as he disappeared down the hall and out the door to the front. Aomine stood there in his boxers in the dark hallway with the hardest cock he’d ever had. He cursed to no one as he went back into his home to take the iciest shower he could possibly withstand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very NSFW. Just a heads up.

Nearly a minute after Aomine had closed his door from coming home from work the next day there was an insistent knock on it. Reopening the door he was presented with a full clothed Kagami. Not just fully clothed, but his neighbor was wearing tight black jeans with boots and a fitted cashmere red sweater. It even looked as if he had attempted to tame his wild hair, although it looked as if the attempt failed. Aomine couldn’t help but stare dumbly as Kagami rocked on his heels before speaking.

“Hey you busy right now? Or tonight at all?”

Not being able to speak, his eyes still eating up the image of a well-dressed Kagami, Aomine shook his head. That pulled a smile from the other man, the sight making Aomine’s heart stutter.

“Ok, do you wanna have dinner with me then?”

Aomine was still having a tough time thinking, but he managed to get his mouth moving this time.

“Dinner?”

“Yeah, dinner. Like…well, like a date,” Kagami smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

Aomine blinked slowly twice before slowly nodding, “Yeah. A date. Definitely.”

“Great! I can wait for you next door while you change.”

“Nah, just come in. I’ll have to shower first if that’s cool?”

Kagami entered and toed his boots off, “Yeah of course. I’ll just wait on the couch.”

Both parted ways, Kagami cheerfully heading to the living room as Aomine shut the bathroom door behind him. He had to take a few minutes to breathe before he started undressing himself and turning the shower head on. He was going on a date with Kagami. This was going to be more than sex. He wanted more than sex, right? He whacked himself in the forehead before stepping under the warm stream.

“Of course I do idiot.”

Aomine scrubbed every inch of his body as he tried to remain calm. Of course by remain calm he was really trying to keep his cock from getting hard. Kagami was in his house and looked amazing. The last time they’d seen each other was yesterday when they had kissed. He really needed to remain calm if he was going to go on a date with Kagami. Finishing up he grabbed his towel and dried himself. Looking around the bathroom he realized he had forgotten his boxers and every other piece of clothing he needed. He opened the door and headed straight across the hall for his bedroom, only to realize his boxers were out in his laundry basket which of course was in the living room. Wrapping the towel tighter around his hips he decided getting in and out was the best way to do it. Simply tell Kagami he had forgotten his clothes in the basket. He headed to the living room and saw Kagami flipping through the channels, his laundry basket right next to the couch where the redhead was sitting.

_Just perfect. Fucking perfect Daiki._

Aomine walked purposefully to the basket, hoping Kagami would stay distracted by the tv. As soon as he got close enough red eyes looked at him flittingly, but then returned to stare. Aomine froze. Kagami’s mouth opened a bit as his eyes got wide. He could feel Kagami looking over every exposed inch of his skin, his control slipping as he gritted his teeth.

“Kagami I just need a pair of boxers from that basket. Please stop staring at me.”

“Why would I do that?”

Aomine strode forward and tilted Kagami’s head back so he was staring down into lust filled eyes, his voice laced with sex and promise.

“Because if you don’t stop I’m going to forget about this date you want and fuck you on every surface in this apartment.”

It took a moment for Kagami to reply, but when he did his voice was practically dripping with desire.

“Sounds good.”

“What?”

Kagami moved his head back only to capture one of Aomine’s fingers between his lips, his tongue flicking the tip as he stared up at him. Slowly pulling the finger out, he huskily whispered as his hands moved to slide over Aomine’s bare hips.

“I said that sounds good. I was trying to do this in order. The whole date thing I mean. But fuck you look so delicious right now Aomine. I can’t think straight with you naked in front of me like this. I can’t take it for another minute.”

“Thank fuck,” Aomine breathily exclaimed as he leaned down and captured Kagami’s lips in a searing kiss.

He gripped Kagami’s jaw as they breathed together, their tongues immediately gliding over each other. Aomine felt Kagami pull at his towel, the material immediately falling to the ground as he leaned back to look at him. Aomine had to smirk with pride at the look Kagami was giving him.

“Like what you see?”

Suddenly standing, Kagami growled his words before reclaiming Aomine’s lips, “Hell yes.”

Aomine couldn’t remember how they got to his bedroom, Kagami steering him backwards as Aomine tugged and nearly ripped his clothes off as they moved. He felt his bed behind his knees before they fell together in a tangle of limbs, their lips somehow still moving together. Aomine let out a deep moan as he finally felt Kagami’s naked, hot body on top of his. The feeling of being enveloped by the other was too much for him to handle as he turned his head and panted for air. Kagami instantly licked down his neck, sucking bruises into his dark skin as he went. Aomine tried to keep his voice under control, but as Kagami kept moving south, he couldn’t keep the gasps and noises to himself. He felt lips wrap around one nipple than the other before a tongue flicked the hard peaks. His back arched at the feeling as his hands carded through Kagami’s hair, tugging on it tightly. Kagami gave his own moan at the feeling of Aomine touching him, his body and mouth moving further down until he was twirling his tongue around Aomine’s belly button.

Aomine was squirming under the attention. He felt Kagami everywhere on his body, his own hands digging into the broad shoulders that hovered over his hips. His cock twitched and leaked with anticipation as Kagami’s mouth moved so close to it. He closed his eyes and scrapped his nails up the back of Kagami’s neck, the move making the redhead grip both of his hips hard, bruises sure to form later from the force. He didn’t care. He had waited months for Kagami’s mouth and he wanted it now.

“Fuuuck Kagami…uhhh yes that’s it…more.”

A dark chuckle came from Kagami as Aomine looked down at him, “What do you say Aomine?”

Aomine growled with impatience, “Fucking suck my cock baka.”

Kagami tsk’ed as he licked a long stripe up the sensitive skin between Aomine’s hip and thigh, “Ah ah. Come on, you can say it. I wanna hear you beg for me Daiki.”

He couldn’t resist Kagami’s low voice as he stared down at him, “Please. Please give me your mouth baby.”

Kagami moaned at the look and sound of Aomine, the nickname making his cock jerk against the bed, “That’s fucking cheating.”

Aomine bit his tongue playfully, “You asked for it.”

Instead of replying, Kagami looked straight up into Aomine’s eyes as he gripped the other man’s cock and licked right over the leaking head. The action had Aomine letting out a sharp shout of surprise, his hands gripping Kagami’s hair hard now.

“Fuck! Ahh that feels good. Shit don’t stop Kagami.”

A deep hum was the only answer as Kagami twirled his tongue around the head before flicking just underneath, right at the most sensitive spot for Aomine. He couldn’t stop his hips from jerking up. Kagami’s free hand went to hold his hips down as he enveloped Aomine’s cock in his mouth. Aomine thought he was going to cry it felt so good. Kagami’s mouth was hot, wet, and oh so tight as he bobbed his head lazily up and down. He could hear the slurping from the saliva and precum, and he could feel Kagami’s entire body draped between his legs. Still feeling all this, he needed to look down and make sure this wasn’t all a dream.

The sight of Kagami sucking his cock had Aomine moaning louder than he thought possible, his mouth completely open as he panted. He cradled Kagami’s jaw as the man moved, his thumbs caressing his cheeks as he watched and felt his cock go in and out of those perfect lips.

“Kagami...ahh look at me…fuck look at me baby.”

Red eyes instantly met his as Kagami deep throated his cock. Aomine could feel his orgasm already barreling towards him, his balls tight as his abs clenched.

“Fuck fuck fuck! Ahh I’m so close…shit stop…hold on…I need a second…AH FUCK!”

Kagami hadn’t stopped, but instead had flicked his tongue over that perfect spot just under Aomine’s cockhead. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted Aomine cumming all over his tongue. He craved it; had been for far too long to even think of stopping now. Another flick of his tongue as he swallowed Aomine’s cock and he felt the first spurt of cum in his mouth, Aomine’s fingers gripping his shoulders hard, his nails digging in as his hips jerked up. Kagami sucked hard until Aomine was pushing at his head, groaning about the sensitivity.

Pulling back, Kagami sat on his knees as he swallowed the cream in his mouth, his tongue sliding out to get every last drop on his lips.

“God damn that’s sexy. Shit Kagami.”

Looking down at Aomine, Kagami had to reach down and squeeze the base of his cock before he came everywhere. Aomine was laid out perfectly. His arms were above his head as he panted, his eyes lazy and full of satisfaction as he stared at Kagami. His body was perfect and on complete display for Kagami, something he had fantasized about a million times.

He gave a shaky laugh as he stroked his cock slowly, “Fuck I’ve imagined this so many times.”

Aomine sat up and pulled his head down, their lips meeting before Aomine whispered, “Me too.”

Before he could do anything else, Kagami was quickly flipped onto his back. He looked up at Aomine who was kneeling between his legs, grinning.

“Of course I imagined other things as well.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

Kagami’s heart nearly stopped as Aomine leaned over him and licked his bottom lip before smirking, “Why don’t I show you hmm?”

Nodding, Kagami closed his eyes as Aomine’s lips traveled down his body, very similarly to how he had just done to him. But instead of stopping at his cock, Aomine’s hands spread Kagami’s thighs wide and licked and kissed down the inside of them until he was nibbling on Kagami’s ass cheeks.

Jerking and gasping hard, Kagami stared down at Aomine, his voice trembling as his cock got even harder, “Ahh shit are you serious?”

Aomine didn’t bother answering right away as he spread Kagami’s ass with his thumbs, his hot breath on his puckered hole. He blew gently on it, watching Kagami’s body twitch, his ass hole included.

“I love when you gasp Kagami. It was my favorite sound when I listened to you. I wanna hear you gasp my name over and over again baby.”

With that, Aomine leaned forward and kissed the hole in front of him, his tongue sliding out to trace the puckered entrance as well. He got his wish as his ears were filled with Kagami’s sharp gasps and moans as his thighs trembled to stay open. Aomine pushed his hands up to hold Kagami’s thighs as he buried his face in the redhead’s ass, his mouth producing the filthiest noises he had ever managed on someone else. He didn’t stop until Kagami was begging, pleading for him to do more.

“Uhhh Aomine fuck! Yes oh god…please…just…fuck!! I need more…inside.”

He hummed against the hole for a long moment before pulling away to lick his fingers. Kagami’s ass seemed to swallow the first one, the feeling of the hole clenching his finger had Aomine’s cock completely hard again. He inserted another finger before he started moving them, spreading them to stretch out the tight muscles. At three fingers, he thought Kagami was going to wake the entire apartment building with his moans, not that he really cared.

“Kagami get the lube and condoms from the table next to you.”

“Ahh ok…here?”

Aomine grinned as Kagami tried to move around with three fingers stuffed in his ass, “Yeah right there. Yeah, hand them over.”

Taking the lube and uncapping it, Aomine let it drip over his hand and fingers before thrusting them back inside Kagami, the lube coating everywhere.

“Fuck it feels so hot in your ass. Mmm I want my cock here so damn bad.”

Kagami reached down and gripped Aomine’s hair, tilting the man’s head back as his eyes glowed with need, his voice raspy, “Then do it. Fuck me Aomine.”

Leaning up, Aomine captured Kagami’s lips in a hard kiss as he tilted his fingers up, pressing against the sweet spot he knew was there. Kagami’s head tilted back hard on the pillow as he gasped and ground his ass down on the fingers inside of him, the pleasure too much.

“Ahhh! Shit Aomine please!”

Aomine mumbled against Kagami’s neck as he kissed his skin, “Shh I will baby. Just hold on.”

He leaned back and slowly slid his drenched fingers out of Kagami’s ass, his eyes admiring the way Kagami’s hole gaped just slightly. He rolled the condom on as fast as he could, his own cock demanding attention and making him grit his teeth from the sensitivity. He poured more lube on himself before he lined his cock up with Kagami’s hole, his eyes drinking the sight before him. He had fantasized about this since the first time he’d realized Kagami was masturbating next to his room. He had wanted his neighbor so bad, but never thought Kagami would want him as well. Here he was though; flushed, wrecked, and begging for Aomine’s cock as he lay under him.

Aomine licked his lips as his throat got dry, “Is this really happening?”

Kagami quieted for a moment as he heard the barely there whisper, his lips turning up into a reassuring grin, “Yeah. Yeah it is. Now hurry up Aomine.”

Laughing a bit, Aomine gripped his cock and slowly pushed into the tight ring of muscle waiting for him. He went slowly, the heat encompassing him making it extremely difficult, but he somehow managed. He studied Kagami’s face, looking for any hint of pain, but nothing except a smile present.

“It’s ok Aomine. I’m not going to break.”

Aomine grit his teeth as he finally sheathed himself fully inside Kagami, “I’m trying to be nice you dick.”

Strong legs wrapped around his hips as Kagami circled his hips, grinding down on Aomine’s cock as he panted, “I don’t need you to be nice. I need you to fuck me.”

“Ahh fuck! Fine. Take a deep fucking breath Kagami cause you’re going to need it,” Aomine growled down at the man under him as he gripped the back of Kagami’s knees.

Pulling out slow, he waited until Kagami was going to answer, his eyes rolling sarcastically, before he snapped his hips forward, driving his cock back into the tight heat. He grinned down as Kagami’s eyes clenched shut and his mouth fell open in a deep, drawn out moan. Aomine did it again. Over and over he drove his cock forward, as deep as he could go. He watched every single moan and sound leave Kagami’s mouth as he fucked him. He was hot and sweaty as he moved forward more, tilting Kagami’s hips up, searching for that spot he knew would drive the man wild. It took only a few seconds before Kagami’s hands gripped his back hard, his loud shout filling the room.

“Aomine right there fuck!! Don’t stop ahhhhh yes!!”

Aomine’s muscles screamed as he let his hips swing freely, Kagami’s legs resting on his shoulders now, the slap of skin on skin getting louder and faster. He panted harshly as he let out his own moans and grunts, his cock ready to erupt at any minute. He wanted to see Kagami fall apart first. He needed it like air.

“Cum for me Kagami. Come on baby. Let me see you cum. I’ve wanted to see it for so long. Ah yeah that’s it….clench my cock Kagami. Ahh fuck Taiga yes!”

Kagami was screaming as he came, his cock shooting cum between them as he shouted Aomine’s name over and over, his ass squeezing Aomine impossibly tight. It was his face that tipped Aomine over the edge. He looked amazing as pleasure washed over him, his eyes shut tight as his head tipped back sharply. His mouth was open as he yelled for Aomine to never stop. Aomine couldn’t handle it as he jerked his hips forward one more time before shooting into the condom, his hips grinding hard against Kagami’s ass.

They both rode out their orgasms for as long as they could until their bodies sagged to the bed, Aomine laying limply over Kagami. He felt hands stroking up and down his back as he came down from his high, the feeling making him practically purr with pleasure. Leaning up onto his elbows, he finally looked down at Kagami, their eyes locking as they both grinned. Aomine didn’t bother talking as he once again captured Kagami’s lips in a kiss, this one slow and sweet.

As they parted, Kagami hummed happily, “Damn that was amazing.”

Aomine smirked with pride, “You’re welcome.”

A smack to his ass made Aomine yelp with surprise, Kagami giving his own sexy smirk, “Aho.”

Aomine kissed Kagami again, “Baka.”

After cleaning themselves up, which involved a hot shower and another round, they lay in front of the fan together, Kagami’s head on Aomine’s arm. The silence was soothing as they rested together. Aomine was the first to speak after a few minutes.

“You know, I’ve had a crush on you for months now.”

Kagami leaned up on his elbow to look down at Aomine, “Yeah? Same.”

Aomine frowned, “So you’re saying we could’ve been doing this for months now?”

Laughing, Kagami nodded, “I guess so.”

“Why the fuck didn’t we then?”

“Mmm I think something about keeping our friendship alive or something like that.”

“We’re so fucking stupid.”

Kagami laughed loudly as he leaned down to kiss Aomine’s hot mouth, “Yeah. Definitely.”

They wrapped themselves together as they kissed, the fan the only noise that filled the room now as the clock hit two a.m.


	7. Extra

“I’m so happy for you Dai-chan and Kagamin! I knew it was just a matter of time!”

Aomine and Kagami smiled at the woman as she cheerfully bounced with excitement in front of them. Kuroko walked silently next to her, a small smile on his face as well.

“Thanks Momoi.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks Satsuki. Not that you even really helped.”

“Dai-chan! I did too! I said go and just tell Kagamin and you did. So I helped tons!”

Aomine grinned and ruffled his friend’s hair, “Yeah I know. Thanks.”

She beamed at the both of them before turning to Kuroko and holding her hand out. Kuroko placed a few bills in her hand in response.

“Oi! What’s that?”

Momoi looked back at her friend with innocence, “Its money Dai-chan.”

Aomine glared, “I know that Satsuki, but why is he giving you money?”

Kuroko answered instead, “Because she bet on this month. It’s only fair Aomine-kun.”

“You bet on us?!” Both Aomine and Kagami stared at their friends in disbelief.

Momoi only laughed as Kuroko and she walked away, leaving Aomine and Kagami to stare at them in shock.

Kagami shook his head as he reached over to grab Aomine’s hand, “Some friends.”

Aomine nodded in agreement as their fingers interlocked, the two of them walking towards their building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks as always for being patient with me! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You can always visit my tumblr and discuss anything aokaga related (or really anything in general) so please don't hesitate to send me a message there. My tumblr is: aokagaisball-and-ballislife. 
> 
> Thanks once again!


End file.
